Arrow Season Three Drabbles and Bits
by mjf2468
Summary: 4. AU Crack-fic ending for episode "The Magician" where the talk in Lair ends differently. 3. A different spin on ep "Nanda Parbat". Oliver will be kept in Nanda Parbat until he accepts Ra's' offer. 2. Ep 3 x 20 "The Fallen": Write-up of Oliver's feelings regarding the incidents leading up to his acceptance of Ra's' offer
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Archer's Revenge

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: AU drabble where Malcolm Merlyn has been captured by Ra's, after receiving Moira's tip. Merlyn has an idea in order to get out of Ra's' dungeon.

 **AN: This idea still enthralls me, but the Muse refuses to carry it through into a story. So, instead, I am going to leave it as a drabble for now.**

The quiet of the darkness was interrupted only by the pounding of boots as the soldiers marched with their prisoner into the Fortress.

The man chained being dragged to his death tried to get his legs under him, but was finding it impossible to do. Before he could, he was thrown to the floor. Looking up, he met the eyes of the man who he knew was expecting him to die that night.

"Rise, Al Sa-her."

Before he could rise on his own power, the man felt his arms being grabbed roughly and he was brought to his feet.

"It took us a year, Al Sa-her, but we finally tracked you down."

"Liege, I beg you. Give me another chance, and I will prove my loyalty."

"How would you do that?"

"I have an idea. You have been dissatisfied with how the Heir of the Demon has been conducting herself, have you not?"

When silence and a stony glare met that remark, Merlyn continued. "I…I have an idea that will address several of your concerns. You are angry with Ta-er Sah-fer for breaking your daughter's heart and interfering with Nyssa's loyalty to the League. You need a replacement for your Heir. I…I have one in mind."

"Who is that?"

"Oliver Queen."

"The man from Starling City? The son of the woman who told us where you were?" Ra's took in the man kneeling in front of him, in chains, and shook his head. "What would make him qualified to take the position?"

Malcolm rolled his lower lip into his teeth. "I know you have followed his progress in Starling. What he has been doing. How he has been trying to bring change to Starling." Desperately searching his mind for another argument Malcolm quickly added, "Something along your line of business."

"Perhaps that is true. How would making him my heir also get rid of Taer Sa-fir?"

"I will willingly sacrifice my daughter, who is also Mr. Queen's half-sister, to the cause. She will assassinate Taer Sa-fir, who would not suspect my daughter of wanting to kill her. It will take Taer Sa-fir by surprise. Mr. Queen will do anything to protect his sister. If you say there is a blood debt on her head, because of Taer Sa-fir's murder, he will have no choice but to meet you on the field of combat. There you will see for yourself how worthy he is of being your heir, plus setting up the process of bringing him into your fold."

Ra's al Ghul, fearless leader of the infamous League of Assassins, looked at the cowering man in front of him. He hated to admit it, but Al Sa-her's idea intrigued him.

"I will consider your offer. For now, please enjoy my 'hospitality' in the southern dungeon. I will let you know what I decide." Nodding to the guards on either side of his prisoner, Ra's watched as Al Sa-her was dragged away.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this little drabble, and hope you will let me know what you think. Always appreciated. Hope to see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver's Last Stand

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this. Some scenes and dialogue are from episodes 3 x 16 "The Offer" by Beth Schwartz and Brian Ford Sullivan, and episode 3 x 20 "The Fallen" by Wendy Mericle and Oscar Balderrama.

Summary: Write-up of Oliver's feelings regarding the incidents leading up to his acceptance of Ra's' offer, episode 3 x 20 "The Fallen".

 **AN: Yep, another potential idea that refused to grow into a full-grown story. At least for now. So here it is as a drabble. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.**

A month after he returned home from Nanda Parbat where he had been offered the job of a lifetime, Oliver turned a corner only to find Maseo suddenly there in front of him. "Ra's is unaccustomed to waiting for a reply."

Shaking his head, Oliver couldn't believe the unrelenting persistence of the leader of the Assassins. "I already gave him my answer. The answer is 'no'."

Maseo shook his head. "If you insist on pursuing this path of resistance, there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat?" Oliver didn't like the undertone he had heard in Maseo's remark.

"As he told you, a story begins thus. The story has begun, Oliver. There's nothing you can do to change it. The ending is inevitable."

Oliver watched in silence as he watched Maseo turn around and fade away into the shadows. He knew the threat was not to be taken lightly, but he didn't know what else to do. Of everything in this world, being the ruler of a League of deadly assassins was about the last thing he wanted to do. He walked slowly towards home.

Two short weeks later, everything had changed.

Slowly, inch by inch, maneuver by maneuver, Ra's had managed to put him into a corner. Things occurred just like Ra's had said they would, during their conversation in Nanda Parbat. Oliver kept reminding himself it really wasn't magic or prophecy, but a well-developed plan, which was unfolding in front of his very eyes, dismantling his entire life bit by bit. Turning the police and the city against him. Racking up the bodies he supposedly killed. Contaminating the trust the public and police had in him which he had so tenuously built up over the past year. All of it seemingly gone in a second. Even the loss of Roy, his trusted partner, his friend. The young man he had groomed into a fighter, only to be taken away as well.

And now? Now, he was watching his sister, his only baby sister, fight for her life. After she was left for dead after being stabbed in the chest by a person unknown. Oliver wasn't sure if it had been Maseo or Ra's himself who had dealt this fatal blow to all he held dear. He suspected it was Ra's, for it seemed personal. Too personal.

Oliver dropped his head into his hands, covering his face, letting the tears fall. All he had ever wanted was to protect her, keep her safe. That was why he had killed her drug dealer during his first trip back to Starling. That was why he fought Ra's in the first place, beginning this farce of a drama. Putting all of his loved ones in danger.

Malcolm entered the room. The two men exchanged glances, Malcolm's asking a question, Oliver slowly shaking his head in reply. Malcolm swallowed, and made his way to Thea's side. As he looked down at her fragile, broken body, Malcolm began to cry as he buried his face into her side.

Oliver sat down in the only remaining chair and again lowered his face in his hands. It was going to be a long night.

~~OQ~~

Oliver awoke suddenly, his body jerking unconsciously at an unfamiliar sound. For a moment he was disoriented, forgetting where and why he was there. His eyes fell on the small, fragile form in the bed beside him and it all flooded back to him. His sister...dying...because of him.

Malcolm stirred in the chair across from him. "How is she?" he asked, leaning towards his daughter.

"The same. I'll be right back."

Oliver walked down the hospital corridor, oblivious of staff, patients, and visitors rushing by him. At the end of the corridor, Oliver approached the wall, leaned against it, and closed his eyes.

Lost in thought he didn't hear them approach.

Moments before they reached him, Felicity's voice calling out his name drifted through the mists of his despair. Oliver opened his eyes and watched his two closest friends rush up to him.

"We came as soon as we could. How's Thea?" Felicity asked, placing a hesitant hand upon his upper arm.

Shaking his head, Oliver forced himself to say the words. "It's bad, Felicity. It's very bad."

He turned and was about to sit down on the nearby couch when something caught his eye. Looking out the window, Oliver saw the now- familiar smoke signal from the League.

Diggle's voice came from behind him. "Screw them, Oliver. Ignore them for tonight."

Expelling his breath in a resigned huff, Oliver said, "No, there's something I need to do." Looking down at Felicity's concerned face, he asked, "Stay here with her, please?" Looking at Diggle, he continued, "Until I get back, please stay here."

~~OQ~~

As expected, when he reached the meeting place, Maseo came out of the shadows to meet him.

Oliver got him in a chokehold and slammed him to the ground. "Was it you, Maseo? Was it you who left my sister for dead?"

"No. And there is a way to get her back."

Letting go of Maseo's throat, Oliver rose, opening his hands like releasing something distasteful. He got to his feet and stood waiting as Maseo also regained his.

"Oliver, there _is_ a way to get your sister back," Maseo repeated.

In answer to Oliver's glare, Maseo continued. "Agree to become his heir, and Ra's will bring back your sister."

After a pause, Oliver reluctantly asked, "How?"

"You know how, Oliver. The Lazarus Pit does indeed work in healing all wounds and injuries. All you have to do is agree to become Wareeth al Ghul, and your sister will be healed."

Oliver turned away from Maseo and walked to the edge of the rooftop. As he looked out across the skyline of Starling, his city, Oliver wondered if there really had been any choice at all. In his ignorance, he thought he could withstand anything the leader of the League of Assassins threw at him. He was wrong. And now his sister was paying the price.

He had sworn, upon her birth, when he first held her in his arms, he would do anything…anything…to keep her safe.

"All right. Tell Ra's I agree."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this little blast from the past exploring Oliver's thoughts during these scenes. Thanks for checking it out!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Different Offer

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: A different spin on episode 3 x 15 "Nanda Parbat". Oliver will be kept in Nanda Parbat until he changes his mind about accepting Ra's' 'offer'. AU after Oliver and Diggle are captured in episode 3 x 15.

 **AN: Yep, yet** ** _another_** **idea which refused to grow into a full-grown story. So I thought I'd write up what I could. If the Muse cooperates in the future...well, you never know. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.**

Oliver found himself in Ra's' dungeon after what was an abysmal failure of attempting to rescue Malcolm Merlyn from Ra's' clutches. What was worse was involving his best friend Diggle in the mission, resulting in him being chained next to Oliver in the dungeon. Awaiting their fate together, whatever it would be. It all started as an attempt to save his sister from feeling a lifetime of guilt over handing her own biological father to be killed. A seemingly good idea at the time, but now, not so much

Oliver was attempting to avoid self-recriminations and focus instead on possible escape plans, but he was finding it extremely difficult. Especially with Diggle alongside him. Until he heard heavy footsteps heading their way.

The door of their cell was unlocked, and Maseo entered. He looked at Oliver apologetically and said, "Only Mr. Diggle's presence is requested, Oliver."

Oliver rose and rushed at Maseo. "Please, Maseo, please take me instead. I am the person to blame. Diggle must be set free. I'd beg for it. I only want a chance to beg for it."

Maseo shook his head. "Master says he only wishes to see Mr. Diggle at this time."

Diggle turned to his agitated friend. "Oliver, it's going to be all right." In his look, Diggle communicated all he could. Acceptance, friendship, gratitude. Just in case. He stood quietly as Maseo unlocked him from the chains and brought his wrists behind his back and placed them in handcuffs.

Oliver was left to watch the group leave, biting his tongue in order to prevent another outburst. He leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, his chains clanging, in order to prevent the headache threatening from forming. Attempting to calm himself, he kept repeating the facts. Such as he didn't know why Ra's wanted to see Diggle alone. That it didn't mean Diggle was about to be killed. That everything would truly be all right. That Sara would not grow up fatherless.

An hour passed, which he'd spent pacing around the cell as much as the chains would allow him. Oliver felt he was about to jump out of his skin. If he could, he felt he would've been found on the ceiling in one big splat. When he thought he wasn't going to bear not knowing one more moment, Maseo opened the cell door once again.

Oliver quickly looked for his former friend. "Where's Diggle?"

Instead, Maseo said, "Master now wishes to see you, Oliver." He walked over to Oliver and unlocked his manacles, placed Oliver's hands behind his back, and put handcuffs on him.

Oliver followed the soldiers until they had reached a doorway trimmed in gold. He walked into a room with a high ceiling, red carpeting with a silver carpet lining the way to the other end of the room where two high-backed chairs made out of gold stood. Ra's sat in the larger chair, eyes boring into Oliver's as Oliver made his way towards him. The leader of the assassins stood up when Oliver stood in front of him and two of the soldiers forced Oliver onto his knees. Ra's unsheathed his sword, and pointed the end millimeters from Oliver's throat.

"Here you are again, Mr. Queen. You liked the taste of death so much you wish to taste it again?"

Not flinching Oliver kept his eyes steady, holding Ra's gaze and his voice steady as he asked, "Where is Mr. Diggle?"

"Oh, Sarab tells me you would have begged for his life."

Oliver barely prevented a gasp from escaping his lips at the use of the past tense. Instead, he willed his body not to react and waited for Ra's to continue. Luckily, Ra's didn't allow him to wither in the unknowing for too long. He withdrew his sword and sheathed it. Turning around, his robe swirling at his feet, he sat down.

"Do not worry, Mr. Queen. No, Mr. Diggle remains very much alive."

Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief. However…"Where is he then?"

The answer he received was not one he would've expected. "At this moment, he and Al Sa-her are flying home."

"What?" escaped his lips this time.

"I decided to allow them to leave."

A mixture of emotions flowed through Oliver. Relief that Diggle was safe and on his way home. Confusion as to what this meant for him.

"You wonder why you were not sent with them."

Oliver shrugged, not wanting to give the villain the satisfaction of hearing fear in his reply.

"I have an offer to make to you, Mr. Queen." He nodded to the two soldiers and they assisted Oliver back on his feet.

 _Strange. What type of offer could he offer me?_

"I am getting old, Mr. Queen. From what I have seen of your…night-time activities, you would make an excellent leader of the League of Assassins."

Oliver allowed a look of confusion to appear on his face. "What are you saying, Ra's?"

"I would like you to become my Heir, Mr. Queen. And when I step down, to become the next Ra's al Ghul."

"What about your daughter? Hasn't Nyssa been preparing for the role all of her life? I'd hate to take away her birthright."

"As much as I love my daughter, and have been impressed with her leadership role in the League over the years, prophecy dictates that the man who survives Ra's' sword is meant to be the next Ra's al Ghul. Because you survived our duel, despite overwhelming odds, prophecy dictates you are to be the next Ra's al Ghul. Not Nyssa." Ra's shrugged his shoulders. "Despite my own feelings about it all, once prophecy speaks, there is nothing I can do about it."

"As enticing an offer as it is, I do apologize, Ra's but I must refuse. I have my hands quite full in saving a city. I don't feel the need to rule the world."

"I also apologize, Mr. Queen. I suppose I have misled you with the use of the term 'offer'. Actually, I am afraid prophecy leaves us no other choice. You must become the next Ra's, or die."

"Say again?"

"I could waste both our times and set about elaborate games and tricks to corner you into a situation where you had to accept my offer. But I have decided against such a thing. I am a straight-forward man. That's why I am laying it all on the table for you. You either accept my offer, or you die."

"What kind of cooperation can you expect from me if I am forced into this under the threat of death? How would that benefit your League to be ruled under such unwilling cooperation?"

"Oh, with the training you will undergo you will become quite willing in no time. Before I retire and you take my place, you will willingly accept your rightful place."

Oliver didn't think he'd enjoy that process. Not one bit. Nor anything else connected with the so-called offer.

"By your silence, I gather you are not too thrilled with my offer."

"To take over a league of dangerous assassins when I have sworn a vow not to kill? Of course, I am not thrilled about it."

Another soldier approached Oliver. "That is no way to answer Liege," and punched Oliver several times in the abdomen. Before he could get in a third punch, Oliver was able to step back, jumped up and kicked the soldier away from him with both of his feet. Turning, he used his momentum to body slam the soldier on either side, knocking both off-balance, and was about to run when four other soldiers had drawn their swords and held them at Oliver's neck and upper body, stopping Oliver in mid-stride.

One soldier behind Oliver grabbed him by his shoulders and walked him back to Ra's. He pushed Oliver back down on his knees, removed his hands and took a step back, standing at attention behind Oliver. Oliver looked back up at Ra's, his gaze unwavering once again in a show of defiance.

Ra's shook his head. "Impressive, Mr. Queen, even though not very smart. I suppose you would not be the man I expected if you did not try something like that. Or accepted my offer right away." Affecting a large smile, Ra's asked, "May I assume your answer is still 'no'?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Oliver opened them, held up his chin, and answered with a confident tone, "I'd rather die than lead an organization such as yours."

"You leave me no other choice, Mr. Queen. You will either change your mind or die." Looking at his soldiers, Ra's said, "Bring him to the North Punishment Room. We shall start with the Fire Torture first."

 **AN: I liked the idea of Ra's allowing Oliver to squirm, thinking Diggle had been killed. But then, I don't know how to continue on this story so it would be different from the others. Oh well; for some reason I am still enjoying different ways of how Oliver interacts with Ra's, but then am running out of ways to get Oliver out of it. Sigh. So, that is why this is only a drabble. Hope you enjoyed it, and its own little twists. Good-bye for now, and hope to see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Magician Crack-fic

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this. Some dialogue is from "The Magician" Arrow episod written by Marc Guggenheim and Wendy Mericle.

Summary: As per the episode "The Magician" Oliver allows Malcolm to escape Nyssa. However, the talk in the Lair afterwards is different in this AU fic. It leans toward being a crack-fic, somewhat. At least I think so, as per my understanding of what a crack-fic is. I hope you enjoy it, even though it seriously did raise a question of my mind why the writers allowed such a big plot line go by them.

 **AN: I guess I sorta lied in one of my other stories. I am still slightly obsessed with NP stories and Ra's al Ghul and have continued to write them. Or try to. I really don't know the explanation for this obsession. But perhaps this story helps settle some unresolved issues I have. Perhaps some viewers already figured this inconsistency out, but I seriously did not until I set out to write a totally different story than the one below.**

 **In doing so, I realized…at the beginning of the season, Ra's wanted Malcolm because of the Undertaking. Then Malcolm kills Sara and suddenly that changes everything. Why did it spin out of control when Malcolm was truly guilty of the Undertaking?**

Previously, in episode 3 x 4:

 _Nyssa arrives in town looking for Sara, only for Oliver to inform her of Sara's death. Nyssa tells Oliver Malcolm is alive, and Sara was tracking him. They are successful in tracking Merlyn, but he claims he never killed Sara, and swears on Thea's life he's telling the truth. Oliver believes him, and swears to Nyssa that Merlyn is under his protection until they find Sara's killer. Oliver and Nyssa return to the lair after fighting Malcolm, with the end result of Oliver letting him go. After punching Oliver, Nyssa calls him a fool and says he insults the memory of a woman he once loved by his action._

Under the murderous look Nyssa gave him, Oliver felt himself begin to squirm. However, he was still determined to stand his ground. Despite all that Merlyn had done, there had to be a line drawn about taking a man down just because of suspicions. There was still a small amount of doubt in Oliver's mind about Merlyn telling the entire truth about Sara's death However, until he had the opportunity to examine it in depth, he wasn't going to simply hand Merlyn over to his death.

However, he still had to deal with the angry, dangerous woman in front of him.

"I am honoring Sara's memory by finding and punishing the _real_ person who did this." He paused, then continued. "Nyssa, as long as Malcolm Merlyn is in my city, the League will make no move on him. He's under my protection."

"Taer Sa-fir didn't tell me you were a stupid man."

Oliver swallowed the quick anger which flared up within him. "What do you mean by that?"

Nyssa shrugged her shoulders, walked over to the arrowheads and picked one up. Looking at it with an air of nonchalance, she said, "It must be due to your ignorance about my father."

Since she hadn't answered his last question, Oliver was reluctant to ask another. However, he couldn't help it. "What is?"

Nyssa slowly laid the arrowhead carefully down on the table, looked into his eyes and said, "That you dare to oppose my father in his request."

" _His_ request?"

"He simply wants Al Sa-her back to stand judgement for disobeying league tenets in the creation and carrying out of what you call the Undertaking."

"What about your carrying on about his being punished for killing Sara?"

"That is my wish."

Oliver reviewed what she had said. Suddenly it was clear to him what Nyssa had planned. She basically lied to Oliver to get his assistance in fighting Malcolm, but it did backfire on her. If he had known the real reason Malcolm was wanted back in Nanda Parbat, Oliver would have gladly assisted Nyssa in capturing Malcolm. Despite his blood ties to Thea.

Eyes narrowing, Oliver said to Nyssa, "It's your own fault this affair has been drawn out. If you had been honest with me, letting me know why your father wanted Merlyn, I gladly would have helped you capture him."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Nyssa said dryly, "Oh, you would? I am truly sorry about that. I was confident you would find an objection in it anyway." Lifting her hands up, palms up, she asked, "So? You'll tell me where I can find him then?"

"Gladly. He deserves all the League can throw at him for causing the Undertaking."

Within six hours, Malcolm had been located, found, fought, beaten, and tied up ready to be delivered to Ra's al Ghul in order to receive justice at the Head of the Demon's hand for his hand in destroying a city under the misguided belief of doing good.

 **AN: I love Arrow. It still is the best show out there, IMHO. Hands down. One of three shows in my lifetime which I ever have OBSESSED over. However…the writers continually leave behind some pretty HUGE plot holes each season, IMHO. And me, dedicated fan I am, I'm slowly realizing them, I suppose. But I still stand by it. It just amazes me how the writers allow such big plot holes, like this one. I mean, come on. Couldn't they come up with a legitimate reason for Ra's to fight Oliver. One that actually, logically, carries through sensibly to the end. Or…shoot, go straight to copying and have Ra's decide to pick Oliver as his heir plain and simple, a la Batman? Sigh.**

 **Like I said, I am 100% dedicated fan of the show, but…just have to continue to suffer the inconsistencies, I suppose. I know, but I still choose to overlook them anyway and continue to enjoy the show.**

 **Also, what about another plot hole: how could Merlyn start "preparing" Thea all summer if Sara was only hunting him for several weeks? Didn't it seem, by what Nyssa said in 'The Magician', she'd only been hunting Merlyn for several weeks? Sigh.**

 **Anyway, thanks for listening, for reading, and if you care, please review my DRABBLE. Also, if you have any insights into why the writers wrote the whole Sara/NP mess the way they did, always appreciated as well. Ha. See you next time!**


End file.
